


Breathless

by darlingbeom



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Character Death, M/M, Manipulation, Masochism, Murder, Not for the light-hearted, Obsession, Prison Guard Choi Yeonjun, Prisoner Choi Soobin, Psychopath Choi Soobin, Sadism, Smut, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingbeom/pseuds/darlingbeom
Summary: “ Maybe in another life, if I weren’t so obsessed, and you weren’t dead.”
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> !! WARNING !! ⚠️⚠️⚠️
> 
> This fic involves sexualisation of TXT members, if you are uncomfortable with this please do not read. Any hate comments will be deleted so just don't bother, move on and read something to your interest. :)
> 
> — !!! PLEASE NOTE !!!  
> This fic contains major character death, please do not read if you are sensitive to this!

It was still. His back laid against the cold, stone wall. It was dark, a glint of light shining from the jail bars he was held in by. The whole space seethed of broken hearts, bones, anything that breathed. It was a heathen, laying with a dead stare to the outside world. He picked up the rusted nail, lazily lifting his hand with one stroke. One slow, painful year since he’s seen the outside world. You could say the window in the corner of the room kept him more sane than the bland food they gave him, it allowed him to see the sky in all the glory of blues and sunsets. He laughed to himself, eyes darkening with a sliver of sanity left. What good does the world do with jail cells, being punished by an authoritative god who only exists to wreak havoc on people like him. It’s filthy, perhaps that's why they indulge in the back lashing quite regularly than say... therapy. If that's the way the world worked, he hated every inch of it; every clock that ticked, every person who believed fate is real. Derived from satan to fuel nothing but angry power and a feeling of hopeful destruction on those with imperfections.

Three hundred and sixty-five days. A year of black bags under swollen eyes, of angry ribs poking through skin. A year of empty minds dragging along the halls, haunting those who managed to stay alive. Except one piece that stuck, like fresh, pink chewing gum nagging at his shoe. 

Choi Yeonjun. He wore dark hair, a clean pressed uniform on every long shift he managed. He was disgusting. He had grown a passionate hate for the man, long hair dragging along his damp forehead, eyes peering through as the man walked the halls. He waved greetings and promises to the people locked away, offering water to anyone who begged silently. However, along the year as he grew weaker and frankly, more deranged, he found himself waiting for the guard, listening for his footsteps around the corner, obsessed. It became a pattern, a routine he strictly needed to follow. He had grown… fond, of the elder. 

It had been a few months since the guard had started to show a particular, biased expression to him, coming to his cell first and wishing him a good morning. The elder talked a lot, while he sat there and smiled. Fingers hooked around each other as they told secrets, wishing to be together in another lifetime… one not so bleak, not so life depriving. One where he was free.

He didn’t know the concept of love. He seeked comfort, the only he could get in the must of a place he was kept in. He saw clean against surrounding filth, an escape to his poor life. How could a man be so kind and understanding to one who rotted away for such sinful actions? Maybe he was mad too. Being isolated from the world leads to a blur between reality, what's thought in an ill brain is different to what happens outside. What’s expressed and acted, what show he puts on for the bright man in front of him. Put on by anyone, even him, it’s dangerous, coating a body with the substance of lies even from the first hello.   
~   
“My love,” he whispered sweetly, leaning down and smiling with a look of purity. The elder waited for him, as he dragged himself to sit in front of the bars, holding out a hand. 

“Yeonjunnie,” he laughed, banging his head against the metal. “Do you know what today is? I’ve been in here for one fucking year. Nine left right? Just nine.” He looks up, tears stilling themselves on his cheeks. Yeonjun held the man’s fingers, kissing them delicately and placing them on his heart. “What a special day, huh?”  
Yeonjun pouted, sweeping the stray hair off the younger's hair. “Can I do anything my love? To ease your pain, it hurts me to see you so upset.” 

“You make me feel so special, Yeonjunie. You make my heart… flutter.” It was true, something about the kind man just made him shiver with anticipation.

“I will be off, Mr Choi. You’ve got a single shift for a couple hours and Mr Kang will take over. Have a good day.” The guard eyed them, nodding and leaving with full strides. The man paused, mind ticking away as the attention was brought back to him. Just the two of them, still and quiet.

“Dearest,” eyes portraying hungry need. “What if… what if you came in?” The latter shook his head, already refusing for the sake of his job. 

“You know I can’t do that.” 

“Don’t you want this too? I thought you loved me.” He frowned, sinking deeper into the floor.

“I do… Okay, I can’t be long.” The man smirked, watching as the poor, love-driven soul fumble with his keys, soaking in the exhilaration to finally /touch/ the one he had fallen for. 

Rough, eager hands gripped him, the two relishing in the touch. They groped one another, passion overtaking as they finally were together. Kissing Yeonjun felt like fire, a race of tormented anguish to have just a touch of relief, a touch of euphoric sanity. Yeonjun’s soft words spilled out greedily, both moaning in rushed ecstasy. He pushed the male harshly against the wall, head throbbing with pain. Fingers dug into his back, clawing at his skin and drawing blood from his nails, he cried in pain. 

“B-be careful, it hurts.” Yet his voice was filled with lust, the simple man craved pain, pulling the younger closer to him. The prisoner grunted, entering the guard swiftly as his leg was lifted. Yeonjun choked on a low moan, whining at the unexpected entry, “God, feel so full.” His head leaned against the cold cement, crazy with the way his lover's thrusts hit him so perfectly.

“You’ve been wanting this for so long, hyung, tell me. Been craving me?” Yeonjun nodded in response, too caught up in pleasure to form a string of words. “It only took a bit of convincing to get you in here… love. Quite pathetic.” His ass clenched, crying at the words as he gripped onto broad shoulders. He continued slamming into him, kissing his neck feverishly. 

It was aggressive, the way the prisoner picked him up, hitting angles that made the other see stars. Holding Yeonjuns ass up but just the strength of his arms, dick swallowed deliciously by his tight walls. It hurt, stretching his hole without prep, but god it felt so good. In the moment with one he craved to touch for so long, tongues moving in unison so perfectly. Yeonjun came with a choked cry, holding on and spilling lewd words of “Oh, it feels so good keep going.” 

He fucked into him before laying Yeonjun down on his small bed, completely taken in by the scene. The good prison guard beneath him, so pliant and fazed. He grabbed him by the throat, as he roughly thrusted in. Yeonjun moaned at the tightness at his breath, begging for more.

“So pathetic, dearest. Didn’t know you would be such a pain slut.” The grip around his throat tightened, face going red with heat.

“Soo- I can’t breathe.” With slight movement, the jail bars rattled, and he realised Yeonjun had left it unlocked. Yeonjun began coughing, sputtering words for the strong man to release him. He frowned, looking quickly between the fragile man and the open lock.

It washed over him, and he smirked; hand covering Yeonjuns face, moaning with short pants. The elder found strength and pushed his hand away, still sensitive from coming down his high.

“Don’t do this Soobin, I love you.” The man on top growled, an unknown force taking over. His mind went numb, hand tight around his throat again. Yeonjun screamed, hints of scared pleasure rushing through his body. His eyes fluttered shut and his hand went limp against the bed. What could someone love about him? Taking a soul for granted and using him pleasure. Maybe he did love Yeonjun, but love was short in his mind. 

The guard had never said his name, unless he wanted a glare in consequence. Holding on to names like love and dear, before his death he whispered his name, with three words he had never heard.

Yeonjuns breath stilled, and Soobin came inside him, arching his back with a low groan. He looked at his lover, so peaceful and quiet. He traced Yeonjun’s pink cheeks with his fingers, skin becoming cold. Tears filled his eyes. It hurt, how he held little remorse for the lifeless body beneath him. Taking his dick out and pulling his pants up, a small tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it, teeth clenched as he had found his escape. 

He gave the man a kiss on his lips, pain seething in his heart, eyes stuck on the purple marks around his neck. He left quickly, not being able to look back. As he walked down the halls the others shouted at him, begging and screaming for help. Yet he kept walking, he’d never felt this alive. 

He closed his eyes and extinguished his memory, still smelling the elders man’s cologne; it reeked of love, disgusting. A cold and bitter laugh erupted from him, a sound that was all gravel and skinned knees. Slowly he turned his head towards the door to the prison, Yeonjun’s key card clenched in his fist, with a tangible hatred in his eyes. He radiated an immense power he hadn’t encountered in himself before. Smiling at himself through the grimace of glass, he noted that in the gloom of the dull light, accompanied by the soundtrack of the untuned radio, he looked aged. Something in him flickered. 

‘Tell me that pain isn’t real. What can I do when you leave me with such opportunities, when it was just us? You loved the sick freak in me, you liked it, you were just as obsessed as I am. You were too good, did you really love me? Or must I go back to rip out your heart and check?’ With every hand hold, the simple man saw a tainted soul, something to fix. 

‘Pain, relief, attention, loneliness. You couldn’t afford a moment away from me, so I’ll turn all the fault on you. Maybe in another life, if I weren’t so obsessed, and you weren’t dead. Did you devote your time to me, so you could feel good about yourself, to convince yourself you weren’t a little crazed too? You’re dumb for not seeing my tricks. My name was constantly on your breath, and you finally let it out.’

The door beeped and opened slowly, Soobin walking out with his filthy clothes, eyes filled with murder. 

“Choi Yeonjun, I’m not capable of love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything like this before, but it’s been on my mind. Prisoner soobin and prisoner guard is such a fascinating trope!!  
> Again, please remember this is all fictional :)  
> Thank you for reading!!  
> You can leave feedback in the comments or on my cc below.  
> CC: https://curiouscat.qa/beomsfw  
> TWT: https://twitter.com/beompiss


End file.
